Fool of a Took
by Mallosneth
Summary: Angelica Took has always wanted to go on an adventure, so when she finds a company of dwarves in her cousin's house, how can she not go with them?
1. Chapter 1

"Cousin Bilbo, why is your house full of dwarves?"

Fifteen heads turned to where the voice had come from. A young girl stood there with a look of confusion and amusement written across her face.

"Angelica! What are you doing here at this hour? You should be in bed," Bilbo exclaimed.

"The maid saw several dwarves pass by and I had to see with my own eyes," answered the girl, drawing nearer.

"Here lass, sit here," Balin rose from his seat and offered it with a bow.

"Thank you," she said, sitting gracefully," You have some explaining to do cousin."

The girl with the auburn curls and green eyes listened as Bilbo told an account of the events up until her arrival.

"…..and they were just handing me a contract when you came in so if you will excuse me, I must go read it," Bilbo walked into the kitchen for more light.

"What is your name, lass? I believe Bilbo mentioned it, but it has already slipped my mind," Balin addressed the girl.

"My name is Angelica, but everyone calls me Angel."

"A pleasure to meet you, Angel. I'm sure the name suits you well," he responded with a teasing glint in his eye.

"On the contrary, many of those who really know me would say otherwise," Angel replied with a mischievous grin.

This comment brought amused smiles from the rest of the company, excepting Thorin and Dwalin.

Angel glanced over to where Bilbo was reading the contract and longed to be in his shoes (metaphorically, of course; hobbits don't where shoes.) She glanced at the faces around her until her eyes rested upon Gandalf. She instantly remembered the stories he used to tell her as a child and how she had longed to go with him on his journeys. Her mother always told her how unusual it was for a hobbit to have such an adventurous spirit, such as hers, but she didn't care.

She tuned out the conversation as all the stories Gandalf told her came flooding back. She remembered stories of the elves (oh, how she longed to see them!), of the great battles, and tales of dragons. She had always wanted to be in one of those stories herself. A little voice in her head told her that perhaps this was her chance to have an adventure of her own, but she pushed the voice away, knowing that Bilbo would never approve…..

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cousin passing out right before her eyes. She suddenly wondered what she had missed…. 

* * *

After preparing a chair for Gandalf to set Bilbo in, Angel made some tea to help him recover. She listened in silence as Gandalf tried to persuade the stubborn hobbit to go with them. Angel almost despaired when Bilbo walked out of the room, claiming that they had the wrong hobbit, when she saw the hopeful look in Gandalf's eyes.

"You think he will change his mind?" she asked hopefully.

"My dear child," replied Gandalf," I believe his mind is half changed already."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks Marina Oakensheild, for reviewing my story.**

* * *

The two halves of the young hobbit girl wrestled with each other as Angel lay in bed that night. Her adventurous side begged her to go with the dwarves while the side in which her common sense resided told her that it would be better to stay at home. Finally tiring of the debate, Angel refused to think about it anymore.

"I will base my decision on Cousin Bilbo's. If he goes, I will go; if he stays, I will stay," was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was midmorning when she woke with a start. Dressing quickly, she hurried down to the garden where the maid was pulling weeds.

"Mary, did Bilbo pass by here?" she asked breathlessly.

"Aye, Ma'am, that he did. Ran by here, claiming he was goin' on an adventure! Can you imagine? A respectable 'obbit like 'im goin' on an adventure," and Mary shook her head in disbelief.

"Thank you, Mary!" Angel ran off before hearing anything more.

"I can't believe it," she thought to herself as she ran to the stable," He actually went!"

"Tom," she addressed the stable boy," Get my pony ready as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the lad, departing to do as she said.

Angel then ran back to her house and proceeded to pack items into her leather pouch. She grabbed her cloak and a walking stick and almost made it out the door when she was intercepted by her mother.

"Angelica Took! Where do ye think ye're goin'," she exclaimed angrily.

"I am going on an adventure, Mum," Angel responded as she slipped out the door.

"An adventure?! But you'll be late for dinner!" her mother yelled, beginning to panic.

"I will make it up to you, I promise," Angelica assured her as she mounted her pony. She rode off before her mother could say another word.

* * *

After asking the keeper at the Green Dragon Inn which way the dwarves had gone, Angel took the path which would allow her to come out in front of them if she calculated right, and she did. She came out in front of them so quickly, in fact, that the majority of them drew their weapons and prepared for battle. They put their weapons back in place when they saw that it was just the girl from the night before.

Angel steered her horse to stand in front of Bilbo and stated with a teasing look: "You didn't _really_ think you could leave _me_ behind, did you Cousin?"

Bilbo was too flustered to form a word at first and he just sat on his pony, gaping at her. When he finally could talk, his words came out quietly: "Angel, go back. You are not to come; I forbid it."

"Who is going to stop me?" she replied in a manner that was not respectable at all. These words shocked Bilbo into silence.

"If you are coming, lass, you will need to sign this," and Balin handed her the contract and a pen.

She signed it without reading it, and the company moved on.


End file.
